sleepover at Stark Tower
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: Loki and The Avengers have a sleepover at Tony 's but things might get a bit crazy... Prequel to Christmas at the stark towers
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers- and Loki- Sat in their pyjamas in the middle of the top floor in the Stark Tower, each with a bottle of cheap wine by their side.

"Ok ok. Nicknames for everybody." Tony said, waving his hand around the circle.

" Nick names?" Thor repeated,clearly confused.

Clint replied smartly, "Shorter versions of names or names that show our characteristics." Thor nodded.

"Right," Tony seemed pretty excited, "Natasha you're Redhead. Bruce you're Greengiant- like the sweet corn obviously- and Thor is Pointbreak. Clint you're Legolas, Steve you're umm... Starkid! I'm Iron Man because I'm amazing. Loki, you're Ice Smurf."

Immediately the group began moaning about their new names.

"For God's sake, just stop with the archery puns." Clint groaned.

"Yes, and besides it was a pretty good one." Tony laughed, taking a gulp from the wine bottle. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about sharrades?" Thor piped up. Everyone moaned in unison.

"Please!" He begged.

"Ugh fine," Steve huffed, "who's going first?"

Tony's hand shot up. He got up on his feet- not so gracefully- and wildly began doing archery actions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously?" Clint mumbled, "Ok me?" Tony shook his head.

"Katniss!" Thor and Steve shouted simultaneously. Tony shook his head.

"Legolas?" Natasha asked.

"Oh Redhead, If only it was that simple." Tony replied. Natasha gave him a cold glance.

Loki put his hand up, "I know, I know," he cried, "Merida!"

"Yes." Tony sulked, letting Loki take his place. Loki made a little victory dance before continuing. Slowly, using his magic he transformed into a dalek. The others clapped and cheered at his talent.

"Lets do something else," Tony demanded, "Like a giant blanket fort!"


	3. Chapter 3

Within ten minutes all the blankets and duvets in the building was gathered in their floor and they had begun to make they finished it was high enough to walk under and little separate compartments had been made around the middle 'room'.

"So, truth or dare." Steve proposed.

"Loki can go first!" Thor volunteered.

"Ok, I dare you to down three of these in one minute." Steve said, pushing forward three glasses of others giggled silently.

"Umm I don't-" Loki started, but he was held down by his brother while Natasha poured the drink down his throat. It seemed to burn but it was a pleasant feeling.

"See? Not to bad, was it?" Clint laughed. It wasn't a very good idea as within fifteen minutes Loki was drunk and uncontrollable. He laughed giddily to himself while covering an extremely unimpressed Thor in pink glitter and ended up rolling on the floor giggling.

"Ok then," Tony said finally, "maybe truth or dare wasn't such a good idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," Bruce sighed, "it's half past eleven and I'm going to bed."

"That' s early for a sleepover" Tony joked, but a stern from Banner shut him up. Hawkeye had fallen asleep next to where Natasha was sitting and was gently snoring.

"Hey, give me that make-up bag." Natasha whispered, pointing to a small purse next to Thor. he passed it to her, and taking the eye-liner out, she began to draw on Barton's face. Interested in what she was doing, Loki took out a blood red lipstick and began painting swirls on the poor sleeping man. Steve, Tony and Thor snickered, hardly able to keep themselves quiet.

Clint began to stir. "I'm a unicorn you peasants!" he muttered in his sleep, frowning. The others couldn't even hold themselves any more; they burst out laughing loud enough to set off the security alarms, waking Clint up with a started and frightened expression.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's so funny?" Clint snapped. Thor handed him a mirror. "Oh... My... God." He muttered.

"So little unicorn, do you like your make-over?" Steve snorted.

"I look like a pretentious peacock!" Clint exclaimed before running to the bathroom.

There was some silence before Steve stated, "Bruce is asleep and we had so much fun with 'Legolas'..." He didn't even finish as everybody got his idea and got to their feet. They found Banner face down on a pile of pillows snoring away.

"I bugsy the red lipstick." Thor whispered.

"I wanted that!" Tony uttered

" Quiet ladies, our main objective is to create a masterpiece on Doctor Banner's face then leave undetected if possible. Is that clear?" Steve stated. The rest nodded. Thor was the first to go in; carefully, he drew a huge butterfly on Bruce's fore-arm. Next was Tony;with a marker he wrote "love, Iron Man". Steve drew Mickey mouse on his left cheek and Natasha- the most creative- drew all the culprits' faces on the remaining arm. Loki coloured it in with Sharpies. Their actions would lead to disaster...


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Loki didn't remember any of the events after there makeover mission on Banner. They found themselves sleeping in a pile- Thor squashed at the bottom and Natasha on the very top- under their makeshift fort.

They awoke suddenly to a loud scream followed by, "what the Hell is this?! I look like a clown!" Bruce ran out of the bathroom clutching a frothy bar of soap. The others still half sleepy, couldn't quite understand the situation. Banner suddenly clutched his chest, groaning in pain.

"Oh God, we've awoken the monster." Thor gasped, "Go. NOW!" The group ran for the lift, a half-asleep Hawkeye stumbling after them.


	7. Chapter 7

The lift doors opened to reveal a furious Nick Fury and a bewildered Phil Coulson.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Nick bellowed so loud even that the Hulk stopped in his tracks.

"Have a nice sleepover?" Phil asked jokingly, "Nice makeover by the way, it really brings out your eye colour."

"Thanks, I chose the eye-shadow." Tony said proudly. The others awkwardly stood in silence, afraid of Nick telling them off.

"Banner go calm down! And the rest of you, bring down your damn blanket palace!" Fury ordered.

"Blanket fort actually." Loki stated with a smug look.

"Shut Loki, no one likes you." Fury scoffed. Loki clearly looked offended.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctantly, they pulled everything down and cleared up until there was no sign of the events of last night. Only Loki didn't help; instead he stood quietly next to Coulson.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Phil Coulson, you might remember me, you stabbed me." Phil blurted out.

"I'm truly sorry about that, Son of Coul." Loki admitted, "so this is a situation Midgardians call #awkward."


	9. Chapter 9

"Great, everything has been cleared up so we'd best be leaving." Natasha proposed, taking Clint by the arm.

"Bye Legolas, goodbye Redhead!" Tony waved. Clint pulled a face at him but smiled sweetly at the others.

"Till the next time Man of Iron." Thor nodded, leading Loki out.

"See ya Pointbreak!" Tony laughed. When they had left Tony turned to face Nick Fury. "Can invite everyone for Christmas then?" He sounded as if he was pleading.

After much thought- and a small nod from Phil- he decided, "I'll probably regret this but... fine."

THE AVENGERS WILL RETURN IN CHRISTMAS AT STARK TOWER.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. The next one will be underway soon :)**

**Izel**


End file.
